


Remember The Night

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Character of Color, Cunnilingus, F/F, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Rachel's splurging to give Sandy a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember The Night

As Sandy walked inside the lobby of the five star hotel, she ignored the busy front desk and headed straight for the elevators. While she had never been to this particular hotel in this particular city, Rachel had given her a set of instructions and a hotel card key. It was their three month anniversary and Rachel wanted to celebrate it in style.

Room 1025 loomed ahead of her as she stepped out of the elevator. Sandy stopped in front of a reflective wall to check her appearance one last time, making sure she looked good for Rachel. Her outfit consisted of a short jacket with long sleeves and a red dress that clung to her body. Her hair had been styled until it flowed in wavy locks around her shoulders and her makeup was flawless.

Sandy blew a kiss at her reflection and went to unlock the door.

Rachel was leaning against the wall behind the door when she opened it. She was bathed in the dim light of the lamps that accentuated her short skirt and buttoned down white shirt. She smirked as Sandy stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Did you manage getting here okay?" she asked as she strode towards Sandy, reaching for the hem of her jacket and pulling Sandy closer.

"I did. I handed the cab driver the directions you gave me. Easy peasy. Do you like my dress? I bought it just for you." She turned slowly so Rachel could view the entire dress.

There was a slow smirk on Rachel's face and she chuckled softly. "You look gorgeous in it. Money well spent."

Sandy wanted to admit that she took a gig dancing in a music video last week in addition to taking on more customers through her Reel McCoy business to help pay for the expensive dress, but the words died on her lips as Rachel leaned forward to kiss her.

"Come on. I have a lot of things I want to do to you," Rachel said as she drew Sandy towards the bed.

Sandy noticed there was a camera on a tripod by the foot of the bed and she bit her lower lip in anticipation of what Rachel had in store for her.

Rachel patted the bed and grinned. "Take off your jacket and get on here. I want to take some naughty photos of you."

She slipped her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it aside before climbing on top of the bed. Sandy glanced towards Rachel from over her shoulder, giving her a sultry look. "How do you want me?"

Rachel stepped back behind the camera and took a picture. "Pose for me, baby. I wanna see you purr." There was a challenge in Rachel's voice and Sandy couldn't help but respond to it.

Years of posing for photographers in numerous photo shoots gave Sandy ideas of how to make herself look good for the camera. More importantly, she knew how to look sexy for Rachel.

Flashes of light went off as Sandy posed in several positions before getting on her knees and reaching behind to draw down the zipper of her dress. The dress slid down her body and Sandy cupped the fabric against her breasts before it slipped off completely. She leaned forward so the swell of her breasts almost spilled out.

"See something you like, baby?" she drawled. "Because I've got something for you."

Rachel stepped away from the camera and placed her knee on the bed, her skirt rising up high on her thigh. "You're so hot," she murmured. "I'm going to be thanking Supernatural for a very long time for getting us together."

"We'll send Kripke a Christmas card later. Right now I want to celebrate our anniversary." Sandy laughed and tilted her head to kiss Rachel.

Once Rachel was on the bed with her, she helped take her clothes off, nibbling on bits of Rachel's exposed flesh. Rachel unhooked her bra and Sandy couldn't help but massage her breasts.

Rachel sat down, crossing her legs and Sandy shifted so she could straddle her. "What do you plan to do with the pictures, hmm? I can just see you now, fingers deep in your pussy, working them furiously as you masturbate to my pictures."

"Mmm, it's like you know me perfectly. Good thing I know you too, know just how you like it." Rachel grazed her teeth against Sandy's shoulder, taking a playful bite before licking her way down to suckle at Sandy's nipple.

Sandy bucked at the sensation, but Rachel's hands at her waist kept her firmly grounded. Rachel switched to suck on her other breast, her tongue swirling around the nipple.

"Oh!" All she could do was take it as Rachel shifted them and pushed down Sandy on her back. Her legs sprawled wide and open and Rachel kissed her way down Sandy's body.

Rachel sucked a bruising mark on the inside of Sandy's thigh before blowing warm air against Sandy's clit.

She looked up to meet Sandy's eyes and waggled her eyebrows. "You haven't purred yet. I'm going to enjoy eating this sweet pussy."

Sandy shivered as she made herself comfortable with the nearby pillows, tucking them around her. Rachel nipped her thigh again before dipping her head and taking long licks of Sandy's pussy. Sandy loved when Rachel went down on her. Rachel was so messy and eager, and as a result, there was wetness all over Sandy's thighs.

Gasps and moans escaped from Sandy's mouth when Rachel slipped long fingers deep into her pussy as she sucked Sandy's clit between her lips. Sandy clenched the pillows in her fists and fluttered her eyes closed.

She fell apart, her limbs shaking as she came. Her heels dug into the comforter of the bed as Rachel continued to lick and suck her pussy through her orgasm.

Loose limbed, Sandy patted Rachel's shoulder and pulled her up into a rough kiss. She could taste herself on Rachel's tongue and it spurred Sandy to roll them until Rachel was on her back. Rachel's hair fanned out beneath her and Sandy cupped Rachel's face between her hands.

"I was thinking that for the rest of the night I would fuck you until you see stars. Then we could order room service because I know how much you love room service. What do you think? Do you like that idea?"

Rachel held one of Sandy's hand and tilted her head to the side so she could kiss Sandy's palm. "That sounds perfect. Sex, food, and the company of the most beautiful woman I know. There's nothing wrong with this picture."

"Good. Please tell me you brought your box of goodies with you because I have an idea."

"Of course I did. It's on the side of the bed." Sandy rolled to the side and dipped off the bed to reach for the box. While she rummaged, Rachel sat up and began to stretch her arms over her head. "Think you can fuck me stupid before room service comes? Because I'm getting hungry and I heard this hotel makes a mean steak I want to sink my teeth into."

Sandy laughed as she straightened and pulled out a vibrator that had a little mouse attached to the base. "I can try. Make the call while I grab the nipple clamps. Don't forget to order me something chocolate and sweet. Oh, and wine. I want to pour wine on your body and lick it off."

"You sweet talker you." Rachel reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed the number for room service.

Sandy watched as Rachel curled her legs under herself and ordered their food. They'd only been dating for three months and Sandy was having the time of her life. She licked her lips and continued searching through the box. The rest of their night was going to be enjoyable.


End file.
